Troublemaker
by D2L
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa menebak dirinya. Kadang dia akan menjadi penjahat yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang, tapi kadang juga dia malah menjadi pahlawan yang dibanggakan oleh semua orang. Dia bagai bayangan yang tidak bisa ditangkap dan juga ditebak. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sang troublemaker dunia ini. Apa jadinya jika mereka saling bertemu. Kekacauankah atau? Republish!
1. Chapter 1

**Troublemaker**

**By D2L**

**Rate T **

**Genre : Crime/ Suspense**

**Sumarry : Tidak ada yang bisa menebak dirinya. Kadang dia akan menjadi penjahat yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang, tapi kadang juga dia malah menjadi pahlawan yang dibanggakan oleh semua orang. Dia bagai bayangan yang tidak bisa ditangkap dan juga ditebak. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sang troublemaker dunia ini. Apa jadinya jika mereka saling bertemu dengan tidak tahu bahwa ternyata mereka sejenis? Yang tidak bisa mereka tebak seperti manusia pada umumnya dengan mudah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada malam tanpa pesta ilegal di banguanan bawah tanah ini. Setiap hari selalu penuh dengan pengunjungnya yang mempunyai harta tidak terhingga dengan segala kelicikan untuk mendapatkannya. Di salah satu sudut meja bar, duduk seorang laki-laki berambut coklat ikal. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Banyak sekali buronan, teroris para pembunuh yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sini. Banyak dari beberapa mereka yang menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menerjang dan membunuhnya.

Seorang berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki berambut ikal itu yang kini sedang menikmati segelas wine miliknya. laki-laki berambut hitam acak itu menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang merupakan nama dari laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu.

Seraya menikmati pesanannya yang baru datang, segelas vodka yang dingin perlahan diteguk oleh laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Yesung. "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi minumnya dan mentap Yesung dengan tatapan sinis."Kau tidak bisa mengaturku,Kim Yesung."

"Aku hanya memperingatimu. Semenjak kau berhubungan dengan anak presiden itu, sebagian yang ada di sini sudah menganggapmu sebagai pengkhianat yang harus dibasmi," ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mencemohkan. "Yang mereka incar hanya diriku, kan? Kenapa kau yang harus khawatir?"

"Kau keras kepala."

"Bukan. Aku hanya senang menantang maut."

"Kalau begitu kau akan menyukai ini." Yesung melemparkan sebuah amplop dokumen ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Dikeluarkannya dokumen yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus menyeringai ketika melihat tugas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Mereka memintaku untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam penjara itu? Ini akan benar-benar memacu ardenaliku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau menyusun rencana untuk masuk ke sana. Jangan sampai para polisi itu mencurigaimu. Buatlah semuanya terasa normal."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku akan membuat kekacauan besar agar bisa menjadi kriminal yang dijebloskan dengan mudah ke dalam penjara itu," ucapnya dengan seringai lebar.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah kaca itu, tampak seorang laki-laki manis yang sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi taman seraya menikmati secangkir teh miliknya yang hangat. Pandangannya terarah ke depan menikmati air terjun mini yang ada di dalamm rumah kaca itu. Saking terhanyutnya, dia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Orang itu mengendap-ngendap dari arah belakangnya dan kemudian tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Hampir saja laki-laki manis itu menjatuhkan secangkit teh miliknya.

"Astaga, lagi-lagi kau datang seperti ini. Aku jadi heran kenapa kau bisa menyusup dengan mudah. Apa gunanya para penjaga yang tersebar di sini?" ucap Sungmin seraya bergurau yang cukup tajam sebenarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku bukan orang biasa, kan? Aku cukup spesial untuk bisa menarik perhatikan Yang Mulia seperti Anda, kan?" goda laki-laki asing itu.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berhenti memanggilku Yang Mulia. Aku benci dianggap seperti itu hanya karena pangkat appaku sekarang, Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin.

Orang asing yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Yang Mulia kesayangannya lucu sekali jika ngambek seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin dan berjalan ke depan untuk duduk bersamanya. Kening Kyuhyun berkerut ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang tidak secerah biasa. Seperti ada hal berat yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Apa ada hal yang menganggumu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kau benar. Beberapa hari ini aku harus dipusingkan dengan pangkalan militer yang beberapa hari ini berhasil dibobol oleh beberapa teroris yang entah berasal dari mana. Ditambah lagi beberapa perdana menteri yang kupercaya ternyata melakukan aksi korupsi," jawab Sungmin dengan helahan napas berat.

'Tidak rugi mendekati anak presiden ini. Banyak sekali rahasia negara yang bisa kudapatkan,'batin Kyuhyun. 'Akh, Aku harus segera mengurus mereka setelah misiku yang itu sudah selesai.'

"Oh, ya. Apa kau bisa datang lagi ke sini malam ini?" tanya Sungmin.

Hampir saja Kyuhyun menjawab iya, jika dia tidak ingat akan misi yang sudah diterimanya dari Yesung. "Maaf, tapi malam ini sampai seminggu depannya aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemuimu. Aku ada urusan kerja keluar kota."

"Oh, begitu, ya? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku meginginkanmu untuk menemaniku ke pesta yang diadakan appaku," ucap Sungmin.

"Yang benar? Andai saja aku tidak punya urusan aku masih akan merasa sangat terhormat diundang ke pesta presiden yang tidak akan sering mendapatkan kesempatan sebagai orang biasa dan tidak berkedudukan sepertiku," balas Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi Sungmin dan secepat dia datang secepat itu juga dia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin kembali sendirian di rumah kaca ini.

Wajah dari Sungmin yang tadinya berekspresi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi datar. "Sepertinya malam ini hanya aku yang bisa bersenang-senang sendiri."

Dan di sinilah dirinya sekarang. Terkurung di istana mewah dengan segala fasilitasnya yang mewahnya bukan main. Apapun yang dinginkannya akan diberikan. Tidak. Kalian salah. Ada satu yang paling diinginkannya, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa di dapatkannya dengan mudah. Bahkan satu hal itu lebih mahal dari keberadaan istana ini sendiri. Kebebasan. Ya, kebebasannya sudah lama terengut ketika ayahnya menjabat sebagai presiden dari negara ini. Dia tidak bisa lagi dengan bebas bergerak semaunya.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Sepandai apapun dia menyusun rencana untuk keluar dari genggaman ayahnya, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Orang-orang dari pihak ayahnya akan selalu mengacaukan segalanya. Mereka akan selalu berhasil menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya kembali ke dalam sangkar emas miliknya. Mungkin itu akan terus terjadi jika anak yang satu ini masih belum menunjukkan jati dirinya yang asli.

"Kalian beruntung aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membuat kekacauan yang sebenarnya." Ternyata sebuah seringai licik bisa juga terlekat pada wajahnya yang manis.

.

.

.

Lamborghini hitam itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Herannya tidak ada satupun polisi yang menangkap pengemudi mobil itu. Mungkin karena sedari tadi jalan yang digunakan Kyuhyun adalah jalan-jalan sepi yang jauh dari jalan-jalan raya yang akan tetap ramai walaupun waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

Sesekali Kyuhyun memeriksa monitor mobilnya yang menunjukkan peta jalan yang dilaluinya dan juga sekitarnya. Dirinya harus tetap waspada untuk memantau apakah ada polisi-polisi yang ditempatkan di sekitar jalan yang dilaluinya. Setidaknya dia tidak boleh tertangkap sampai dia melakukan misinya kali ini. Kyuhyun terus saja mengemudi mobil miliknya, tapi kemudian dia mengerem mendadak dan berhenti di salah stu spot yang sangat gelap yang hampir membuat mobilnya yang juga berwarna hitam tidak terlihat.

Kyuhyun segera mematikan mesin mobil miliknya dan meraih laptop yang diletakkan di kursi bagian kanan. Segera dinyalakannya laptop itu dan membuka salah satu aplikasi yang ada di sana. Sepertinya aplikasi yang dibukanya adalah sebuah aplikasi untuk membobol pertahanan sistem keamanan sebuah bangunan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengetahui betapa mudahnya dirinya meretas dan mengambil alih sistem keamanan sebuah bank besar yang diincarnya saat ini. Dengan dia yang sudah mengendalikan sistem keamanan yang ada di dalam bank tersebut, dia bisa langsung mematikan semua kamera cctv yang ada dan juga mengangkatifkan pintu-pintu yang sulit terbuka dengan berbagai macam kode yang melindunginya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya dan menyembunyikannya di spot yang tidak akan mudah untuk dilihat dan ditemukan. Kini dia memenuhi saku celananya dan juga dibalik jaketnya dengan pistol-pistol dan juga isi pelurunya. Tidak lupa dia juga memakai kaca mata hitam dan tudung jaketnya dengan demikian jika ada orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya masuk ke dalam bank itu, tidak akan dengan mudah bisa menebak jati dirinya. Tangannya juga memegang sebuah tas selempang yan berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan sebelumnya menguncinya dengan rapat. Jarak antara mobilnya dan juga bank itu kurang lebih berjarak satu kilometer. Dirinya harus menundukkan kepala selama perjalanan kakinya menuju sana. Bank ini bukan bank sembarangan. Bank itu adalah bank terbesar yang bisa meraup banyak keuntungan dari nasabah-nasabah mereka yang artinya tidak mungkin berada di jalanan sempit dan sepi. Ya, bank ini berada di jalan yang masih dilalui oleh beberapa orang.

Dirinya tidak mungkin melewati pintu depan. Semua orang akan langsung mengetahui maksudnya. Dia harus menggunakan pintu belakang yang sangat dibencinya.

Secara kebetulan bank itu berada di samping sebuah gang yang sempit dan terabaikan, tapi itu akan menjadi kunci utama kemenangan Kyuhyun kal ini. Di dalam gang itu terdapat lubang saluran air yang terhubung langsung dengan saluran air yang ada di bawah tanah dari gedung bank tersebut. Kyuhyun segera berjalan masuk menuju gang itu dan dirinya harus mengeluarkan senter miliknya sebagai penerangan.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat dirinya sudah mendapatkan saluran airnya. Dia mengarahkan senternya ke arah bawah. Sebuah trali tertempel menutupi lubang yang akan menuju saluran air. Dirinya berjongkok dan menarik trali itu dan menempatkannya di tanah yang ada di sampingnya. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun langsung melompat masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Kini dirinya berada di bawah saluran air. Yang dia bisa lihat dari sekelilingnya hanyalah dinding beton tanpa penerangan. Kyuhyun berjalan pada bagian sudut jalannya sedangkan air dari saluran ini mengalir di bagian tengah antara dua ruas jalan yang ada.

Sedari tadi dia terus menatap jam tangannya yang menampakkan sebuah peta. Ketika dia tepat berada di bawah dari bank tersebut, Kyuhyun segera mendongkak ke atas mencari sebuah pintu kecil untuk menuju ke permukaan bank tersebut. Diarahkannya senter miliknya. Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan pistol miliknya untuk membuka paksa pintu trali itu yang langsung terlepas dengan mudah ketika dia loncatan yang tinggi dia berhasil memegang sudut dari lubang itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk naik seutuhnya.

Ternyata Kyuhyun tiba di bagian wc dari bank tersebut. Segera dimasukkannya pistol miliknya. masih setia dengan senternya, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari wc tersebut. Dirinya menuju ke arah lift. dengan tangan kananya yang bersarung tangan, Kyuhyun memencet lantai yang tertinggi dari bank tersebut. Herannya lift itu tampak beroperasi padahal sudah jelas semua listrik yang ada di bank ini sudah dimatikan ketika bank ini sudah tutup.

Apa kalian ingat bahwa tadi Kyuhyun dengan mudah membobol sistem keamanan bank ini? Ya, dengan demikian dia bisa seenaknya mematikan semua CCTV yang ada sehingga dia bisa berjalan kemanapun di dalam bank ini tanpa takut dirinya yang terekam dan dia juga bisa menyalakan listrik bank ini sehingga dia tidak susah-susah untuk membuka pintu berankas yang jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa kau buka karena jika brankas itu tidak dialiri oleh listrik maka kau tidak akan bisa mengaksesnya melalui mesin kode yang ada di pintu brankas itu.

Dirinya bersiul-siul bosan menunggu lift ini sampai di lantai ke delapan.

Ting

Akhirnya lift itu berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan dirinya keluar. Di depannya kini sudah terpampang pintu brankas besi yang sangat besar. Ya, lantai ini hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan yaitu tempat penyimpanan uang yang menjadi target Kyuhyun. Dia segera melangkah menuju mesin kode yang ada dan menekan angka 1809 secara berurutan. Tidak menunggu lama pintu berankas itu terbuka dengan sendiri ke arah belakang. Kyuhyun tidak membuang waktu untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan lihatlah pemandangan apa yang dilihatnya. Tumpukan uang yang benar-benar menggiurkan.

Ketika tepat berada di depannya, kyuhyun segera membuka tasnya dan memasukkan uang-uang itu sampai tasnya penuh. Dia kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan pintu brankas itu dengan otomatis menutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menekan tombol lift itu dan lift itu langsung terbuka. Kakinya langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam lift tersebut. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar turun di lantari terbawah, dirinya sempat singgah di beberapa lantai terlebih dahulu.

Lantai 7. Lantai 5. Lantai 4 dan lantai 2 disinggahinya terlebih dahulu. Untuk apa? Oh, tentu saja untuk menempelkan beberapa bom rakitan buatanannya sendiri di bank ini yang akan meledak secara otomatis untuk durasi satu jam kemudian.

Kyuhyun menyeringai licik ketika untuk sampai saat ini rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana. Dia bahkan bisa kembali keluar dari bank itu tanpa kecurigaan apapun. Kini dia sudah berada di dalam mobilnya lagi. Segera dinyalakannya mesin mobilnya dan mengemudikannya untuk menuju ke apartemen miliknya.

Butuh waktu selama setengah jam untuk sampai di apartemen miliknya. Ketika berada di ruang tamu miliknya dia duduk di salah satu sofa miliknya dan kembali menyalakan laptop miliknya.

"Selanjutnya memancing mereka untuk menemukanku selain sidik jari yang kutinggalkan di bom yang kurakit sendiri."

Kyuhyun segera membuka situs web ilegal dalam membeli senjata. Secara acak dan dalam jumlah yang banyak dia membeli senjata-senjata itu. Para polisi itu pasti akan semakin mudah mengendusnya dengan pembelian di atas rata-rata ini oleh orang biasa sepertinya. Pasti akan mudah ditebak jika dia membeli senjata-senjata itu dari uang hasil curiannya sehingga dia bisa langsung menjadi milyuner dadakan, kan?

.

.

.

Pesta glamour seperti ini benar-benar dibencinya karena banyak yang ada di sini bahkan seharusnya tidak pantas berada di sini. Banyak dari mereka adalah pembohong yang handal. Seorang penjilat dan koruptor yang hanya bisa mencuri harta rakyat. Mereka semua hanya bisa bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah merasa susah. Mungkin mereka harus diberi sedikit perhitungan oleh dirinya nanti.

Sungmin berjalan berdampingan dengan appanya. Sungguh sebuah maha karya yang membuat semua orang iri akan ketampanan serta karisma dari sang presiden dan juga anaknya.

"Perkenalkan ini anakku, Lee Sungmin dan Sungmin, dia adalah kepala kepolisian, Choi Siwon," ucap Kanging sang presiden Korea Selatan ini.

Keduanya saling berjabak tangan.

"Lee Sungmin," ucap Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon," balas Siwon.

Tanpa kepala kepolisian itu sadari, Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan juga sinis walaupun itu hanya berlaku selama beberapa menit.

"Akh, maaf tapi sepertinya saya kurang enak badan. Saya undur diri ," ucap Sungmin memasang senyuman manis handalnya. Dia kemudian pergi dari sana tanpa mempedulikan Kangin yang sudah cukup marah karena sikap Sungmin yang tidak sopan.

"Maaf. Tapi anak saya memang tidak terlalu suka dengan pesta seperti ini," ucap kangin.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan presiden. Itu bisa dimaklumi," balas Siwon dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"Kalau begitu saya juga undur diri," ucap Siwon seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Kangin.

"Silahkan." Mendengar persetujuan Kangin, Siwon segera berjalan pergi dari sana. Sedangkan lagi-lagi Tuan presiden itu memiliki tamu lainnya untuk dilayani.

Di sisi lain Sungmin kini sendirian berada di sudut balkon menikmati udara dingin. Ketika merasa tidak ada lagi yang menatapnya dari arah belakang dari ruang pesta, Sungmin dengan berani langsung meloncat turun. Untung saja dia hanya berada di lantai dua dan mendarat dengan mudah ke tanah berumput.

"Aku tidak menyangka Choi Siwon itu akan datang juga ke sini. Aku akan memberikannya sedikit kejutan. Siapa suruh menjadi kepala kepolisian yang tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai.

Sungmin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jas miliknya dan mengambil sebuah remote. Di tekan salah satu tombolnya dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dan juga jeritan dari orang-orang yang berasal dari ruang pesta. Ternyata terjadi sebuah ledakan yang besar dari bom yang sudah sengaja ditanamkan oleh Sungmin yang baru saja diaktfikannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Setelah aksinya itu, Sungmin mulai melangkahkan diri untuk pergi dari kediaman appanya ini, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali berhenti. Sungmin mendengar suara langkahan banyak orang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Mereka cepat sekali menemukanku." Seringai itu kembali melebar lagi.

Sungmin yang tadinya hanya berjalan santai di atas tanah berumput itu, kini langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak lupa juga dia mengeluarkan senjata dari saku celananya. Sambil berlari, beberapa kali dia juga membalikkan badannya untuk menembak ke arah polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya itu. beberapa hanya mengenai kaki atau tangan dari polisi itu. Setidaknya itu cukup baik dengan hanya melumpuhkannya saja, tapi ada beberapa yang terkena di bagian alat vital mereka. Mau tidak mau maut segera menjemput mereka.

Ketika di hadapkan pada pagar besi hitam yang tinggi tepat di depannya, Sungmin segera memasukkan kembali kedua pistol miliknya dan melompat dengan handal melewati pagar besi itu. Ketika di sudah melompati pagar itu, dia berlari menyebrang jalan untuk menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkirkan secara sengaja di sana. Ternyata itu adalah mobil milik Sungmin. Segera Sungmin menyalakan mesin mobil itu dan mengasnya. Dalam sekejap Sungmin sudah menghilang dari pandangan para polisi-polisi yang masih mengejarnya.

Mereka cukup keras kepala. Dengan menggunakan mobil patroli mereka, para polisi itu kembali mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin menancap gas. Dengan pandai dia menyalip mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya. Para polisi itu mulai kesusahan mengikutinya, tapi Sungmin hanya fokus untuk menghindari para polisi yang mengejarnya dari belakang bahkan beberapa kali dia menembak ke arah belakang. Pada beberapa detik Sungmin sama sekali tidak melihat ke depan padahal sudah ada satu mobil polisi yang secara sengaja datang dari arah berlawanan dan menghadangnya di depan. Sungmin yang baru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan mau tidak mau kaget. Dirinya harus banting stir untuk menghindari mobil polisi itu, tapi yang ada dirinya malah menabrak lampu yang ada di pinggi jalanan.

"_Shit!"_ maki Sungmin. Menggenaskan dirinya harus terkena kecelakaan seperti ini. Untung saja bantalan keselamatan yang ada di kursi kemudi menyelamatkannya.

Akibat insiden tabrakan dirinya, sekarang dirinya harus diborgol dan juga diapit oleh para polisi menyebalkan. Sungmin digiring menuju salah satu mobil dan dimasukkan dengan sedikit kasar ke dalamnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam selama perjalanan dirinya yang dia tahu akan langsung dijebloskan ke dalam penjara itu. Bahkan appanya tidak akan mungkin bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam penajra dengan aksi terang-terangan seperti ini.

Sungmin sekarang bisa melihat bangunan kokoh yang berwarna keabu-abuan dari setiap sudurnya. Penjara Seoul. Di sinilah dirinya berada sekarang. Pintu gerbang penjara itu perlahan terbuka ketika mobil polisi yang mengangkutnya dirinya tepat berada di depannya. Dirinya kembali didorong paksa keluar dari mobil polisi itu ketika dia sudah berada di dalam. Sebelum Sungmin digiring masuk ke dalam salah satu sel penjara, para polisi itu berhenti ketika melihat Kangin yang ada di sana.

"Kau yang mengebom kediamanku barusan?" tanya Kangin berusaha untuk mengecilkan nada tajamnya karena walaupun Sungmin adalah kriminal untuk saat ini, tapi dia tetap saja anaknya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir siapa lagi yang punya nyali besar untuk membungkam para korupter itu? Yang kau lakukan hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka bergerak lebih luas untuk mengkonsumsi uang rakyat yang bukan milik mereka," ucap Sungmin dengan nada angkuh.

Kali ini kangin tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya."Tapi apa yang kau lakukan ini kelewatan! Kau tidak lihat berapa nyawa yang sudah kau layangkan? Bahkan kau membunuh para polisi yang kuperintahkan untuk mengejarmu."

"Bukannya mereka yang lebih banyak melayangkan nyawa orang lain?"

"Kau harus mendinginkan kepalamu selama beberapa bulan dibalik penjara," ucap kangin dingin.

Seringai itu akhirnya muncul lagi. "Dengan senang hati. Aku lebih memilih berada di balik jeruji dingin itu daripada di tempat yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan orang licik seperti kalian semua."

.

.

.

_**we are bad guys right? Really? kau sudah langsung berpikir seperti itu melihat aksi pertama kami? Kalau begitu lihat selanjutnya. Mungkin kalian akan berubah pikiran bahkan memuja apa yang kami lakukan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublemaker**

**By D2L**

**Rate T **

**Genre : Crime/ Suspense**

**Sumarry : Tidak ada yang bisa menebak dirinya. Kadang dia akan menjadi penjahat yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang, tapi kadang juga dia malah menjadi pahlawan yang dibanggakan oleh semua orang. Dia bagai bayangan yang tidak bisa ditangkap dan juga ditebak. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sang troublemaker dunia ini. Apa jadinya jika mereka saling bertemu dengan tidak tahu bahwa ternyata mereka sejenis? Yang tidak bisa mereka tebak seperti manusia pada umumnya dengan mudah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang kau bisa dengar hanyalah sirine polisi dimana-mana. Sejak terjadi ledakan pukul dua dini hari itu, berbondong-bondonglah para polisi itu menuju TKP.

"Kami bahkan tidak bisa menebak siapa yang menjadi pelakunya. Tidak ada satupun sidik jari yang ditinggalkannya di gedung bank ini," ucap seorang polisi berambut blonde, Lee Hyukjae pada sang kepala polisi, Choi Siwon.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini jika tidak bisa memberikanku berita yang baik, hah?" Sinis sekali perkataan kepala polisi yang satu ini pada salah satu anak buahnya.

Hyukjae atau Enhyuk harus mengehlah napas melihat perilakuk bosnya yang menyebalkan ini sekali lagi dalam setiap tugasnya. "Memang tidak ada satupun petunjung di gedung bank ini, tapi tidak dengan serpihan bom yang aku amati. Bom itu dirakit sendiri dan walaupun samar dan sudah terpecah-pecah, ada tanda sidik jari sang pelaku di serpihan bom-bom itu."

Siwon akrhinya berhenti menatap sekitarnya dan menatap ke arah Eunhyuk. Keningnya berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakukanya dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Kim HyunKyung salah satu SekJen KorSel yang berpangkat paling tinggi yang mengundurkan diri tiga tahun yang lalu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun saat itu sudah tidur nyenyak. Tahu-tahu kali ini dia tidak dibangunkan oleh alarm weker miliknya, melainkan orang polisi-polisi yang sudah mengetahui aksinya. Dirinya sekarang dikelilingi oleh kurang lebih lima orang polisi di dalam kamarnya ini.

"Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan, ya?" Bukannya menampakkan wajah yang panik, yang ada malah seringai itu muncul lagi.

Kelima polisi itu mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih sangat tenang. Dengan berhati-hati Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah bantal kepala miliknya. Ya. Dia sedang berusaha untuk meraih sebuah pistol yang disembunyikannya itu. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal miliknya ke salah satu polisi yang tepat berada di depannya. Rekan-rekannya yang lain mau tidak mau ikut teralihkan perhatiannya juga dan saat itu Kyuhyun menggegam pistol miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke arah bantal yang dilemparkannya itu. Sebuah peluru dilepaskannya untuk menebus bantal itu.

Hampir saja peluru dadakan itu mengenai salah satu polisi. Untung saja polisi itu menghindari dengan gesit.

Empat polisi yang lainnya mulai menembak Kyuhyun tanpa ragu-ragu walaupun mereka menghindari titik vital dari laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan peluru-peluru itu. Dirinya dengan cepat menggeser tirai jendela miliknya dan melompat melewati jendela kamarnya yang sudah terbuka dari tadi malam. Dirinya terjun bebas ke bawah.

"Ck. Cepat kejar mereka!" ucap polisi yang pangkatnya paling tinggi.

Para polisi itu dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun dan segera mengejarnya. Saling tembak menembak sama sekali tidak bisa dihindari dalam aksi kejar-kejaran itu. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak menyebrangi jalan, tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya sudah dikelilingi oleh mobil-mobil polisi. Sial. Sekali lagi dia dikepung.

Satu persatu dari polisi itu keluar dari mobil ditambah lagi dengan para polisi yang mengejarnya tadi. Lebih banyak yang mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

Tanpa terduga Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kedua pistol yang dipegangnya ke atas aspal begitu saja dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Para polisi yang ada mulai mendekatinya dengan berhati-hati masih dengan pistol yang teracung di udara yang menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Saat melihat polisi yang mendekat itu, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bom asap dari balik jaketnya dengannya cepat. Polisi yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya langsung terkaget dan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kyuhyun segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil kembali ke dua pistol yang tadi diletakkannya di atas aspal itu. Hanya dengan mengandalkan pendengaran saja, Kyuhyun segera menembak targetnya di penjuru jalan ini.

Teriakan-teriakan histeris mulai terdengar. Setelah merasa tidak ada seorangpun yang dilewatkannya untuk dibunuh, kyuhyun memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan santai dia keluar dari kawasan asap yang dibuatnya. Para pejalan kaki menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Dia terus saja melanjutkan jalannya sampai seorang yang berseragam polisi mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya dari arah belakang.

Tidak. Polisi itu bukan polisi yang tadi mengepungnya. Dirinya yakin benar sudah membunuh mereka semua. Polisi ini baru saja datang entah dari mana. Hanya polisi jalan saja, pikir Kyuhyun ketika dirinya berbalik dan menatap polisi itu. Terlihat sekali dari diri polisi itu yang bahkan gemetaran mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Herannya Kyuhyun malah diam saja menatap polisi itu. Dia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan pistol mliknya. Malah berucap,"kau tidak segera menangkapku? Aku orangnya moody loh. Mungkin saja untuk beberapa menit ke depan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku tertangkap olehmu."

Polisi itu terkaget saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kenapa mudah sekali orang ini menyerahkan diri padanya tetapi tidak terhadap puluhan polisi handal yang tadi mati-matian menyerangnya? Saat ini mungkin polisi itu akan menelpon rekannya yang lain untuk ke sini dan menangani terlalu lama jika menunggu temannya yang lain untuk datang. Lebih baik dia sendiri yang membawa Kyuhyun untuk menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara.

Aneh. Laki-laki kejam dan licik seperti Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyerang polisi devisi patroli jalan yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu sedangkan puluhan polisi lainnya yang tadi mengejarnya dibunuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Dia bahkan berjalan dengan tenang masuk ke dalam salah satu mobil polisi yang tidak terpakai di sana yang dipilih oleh Ryeowook. Bahkan kedua tangannya di borgol ke belakang dan dia tampak sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan hal tersebut. Semua senjata yang disembunyikannya diserahkannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook malah tidak memintanya, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri yang langsung menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook. Ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak sesuai akal pikir yang seharusnya. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan seorang kriminal dengan membiarkan dirinya dengan mudah tertangkap.

.

.

.

Ini bahkan lebih parah dari yang dipikirkannya. Entah harus menganggap semua ini sebagai sebuah peruntungan lebih atau malah hal menyebalkan yang sangat menyesatkan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kyuhyun heran hanya karena dirinya merampok bank dan membunuh beberapa dari polisi keparat itu dirinya langsung dimasukkan ke dalam penjara isolasi. Apa yang terjadi dengan para teroris yang mengebom beberapa spot dari negara ini? Mereka diperlakukan seperti para kriminal biasa dan dibiarkan untuk menempati sel penjara biasa. Sial. Ini akan susah bagi Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari sel penjara isolasi itu lalu berkeliling mencari di mana kode pengaktifkan rudal nuklir.

Kalian mendengarnya bukan? Kyuhyun sedang mencari sebuah kode pengaktifkan rudal nuklir.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa penjara ini dititipi kode pengaktifkan rudal nuklir oleh pangkalan militer dan kode itulah yang sekarang menjadi misi Kyuhyun. Dia harus segera menemukan dimana kode itu tersimpan dan mencurinya.

Tapi sebelum itu dia harus menemukan cara untuk keluar dari penjara isolasi ini.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan seksama dia melirik dan mengamati ruang isolasi yang sangat kecil ini. Temboknya terbuat dari beton yang kokoh yang berwarna sangat suram dan besinya yang terbuat dari baja yang berwarna merah terang. DI pintu baja itu ada pintu kecil lainnya tempat bagi tangannya yang masih terborgol untuk dilepas dari sana ketika dirinya sudah berada di dalam penjara isolasi ini. Tadi dia sudah melakukan hal itu. Kakinya yang diborgol dibuka saat masih berada di luar, tapi kedua tangannya baru dibuka ketika dia sudah berada di dalam penjara isolasi ini. Pintu kecil itu menghubungkannya dengan sementara untuk membuka borgol pada kedua tangannya. Ketika tangannya sudah tidak terpasang borgol maka pintu kecil itu juga akan terkunci seperti induk pintunya.

Terkunci rapat, tapi ada satu kelemahan. Pintu kecil itu dikunci hanya dengan menggunakan tuas yang ditutup sedangkan induknya ditutupi oleh mesin kode. Ya, pintu kecil itu akan menjadi kunci utama Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari penjara isolasi ini yang katanya sama sekali tidak mempunyai kelemahan. Sekarang yang cukup dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah istirahat karena besok pintu kecil itu, pintu kemenangannya akan kembali dibuka untuk membuat polisi itu bisa memberikannya makanan dan saat itu Kyuhyun akan melakukan aksinya yang tidak terduga.

Tidak ada tempat yang tidak pernah tidak bisa dibobol oleh Kyuhyun. Seketat apapun tempat itu. Ya seketat apapun penjara-penjara internasional yang pernah didatangi dan ditumbangkan sistemnya dari dalam dengan mudah.

Hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat di dalam sel ini. tertutup tanpa cahaya alami dan Kyuhyun sekarang tidak tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa. Dia terbangun begitu saja dan dia yakin sekarang pukul enam karena tubuhnya sudah memiliki weker sendiri yang akan bangun jam begitu walaupun tanpa alarm.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur menunggu sarapannya yang pertama yang akan datang memalui pintu kecil itu. Saat dirinya mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu baja berwarna merah itu, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ketika dirinya tepat berada di depan pintu baja itu, pintu kecil itu terbuka dan sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan disodorkan ke arahnya. Ketika dia mengambil nampan itu, pintu kecil itu kembali tertutup dan juga terkunci seperti biasanya.

Dirinya segera berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidur miliknya. Dirinya duduk di tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan nampan makanannya di atas tempat tidurnya tepat di depannya. Kyuhyun mengamati apa saja yang ada di atas nampan itu. Ada sepiring nasi dengan lauk pauk sayur. Sial. kenapa makanan penjara ini harus sayur sementara dia sangat membencinya? selain itu ada juga sekotak susu coklat di sana.

Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengambil kotak susu itu. Dia tidak langsung meminum susu itu, tapi dia memperhatikan kotaknya terlebih dahulu setelah mendapat celah lain untuk membuatnya keluar dari sini pada kotak susu itu, seringai itu muncul lagi. Dia kemudian segera merobek bagian atas dari kotak susu itu dan menghabiskannya dalam sekejap. Setelah kotak susu itu habis, Kyuhyun tidak langsung membuangnya begitu saja. dengan kukunya yang lumanyan tajam, dia mulai mencungkil-cungkil ujung dari permukaan kotak susu itu dan dia mendapati selembar plastik tranparan tipis yang berbentuk persegi dari kotak susu itu. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan plastik transparan itu di bawah bantal kepala miliknya.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sebelum memakan dengan paksa makanan yang paling tidak disukainya. Dengan cepat namun tidak lahap dia memakannya. Sayurnya habis, tapi anehnya nasinya dengan sengaja disisakannya setengah. Dirinya kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju tisu toilet. Well, toilet dengan kamar penjaranya ini dijadikan satu. Diambilnya tisur gulung toilet itu sangat banyak, tapi tidak menyisahkannya sampai habis. Dia kemudian beralih ke arah wastafel yang ada dan membasahkan semua tisu yang sudah diambilnya itu.

Tisu yang basah itu kemudian diremasnya dan membentuk gumpalan yang menjijikan. Dibawanya gumpalan tissu itu ke arah tempat tidurnya. Dia kembali duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan disendokinya nasi yang masih tersisa itu dan ditempelkannya pada gumpalan tisu itu dan mulai meremas-remasnya agar nasi itu menjadi lengket pada semua permukaan tisu yang dipegangnya itu. Setelah apa yang diingaknnya terjadi. Dia kembali berdiri dan menuju kegulungan tissu toilet lagi. Dimasukkannya gumpalan tissu itu di tengah-tengah dari gulungan tissu toilet itu dan membiarkannya di sana.

Lapisan plastik tipis yang terdapat di kotak susu ini dan juga nasi yang lengket seperti lem ini akan menjadi senjata utamanya untuk keluar dari penjara ini.

Kenapa biasa? Itu bahkan sama sekali tidak berarti dan bukan senjata serta teknologi yang hebat. Lihat sajalah. Kyuhyun bisa merubah segala yang tidak berguna menjadi mematikan di tangannya. dan juga tidak ada polisi yang menydari niatnya itu akan kerjaan aneh yang baru saja dilakukannya itu, padahal penjara isolasi ini memiliki kamera di dalamnya itu tentu saja karena kyuhyun sudah mengetahui pola pergantian shift di dalam penjara ini. 15 menit setelah makanan diantarkan pada setiap sel penjara isolasi yang ada, para polisi itu akan meninggalkan ruang pengawasan mereka untuk alasan sepele yaitu keluar untuk menghisap rokok milik mereka.

Mungkin beberapa jam kemudian pintu baja itu kembali terketuk. Polisi itu datang untuk meminta kembali nampan mereka yang seharusnya makanannya sudah dihabiskan oleh kyuhyun. Sebelum Kyuhyun berdiri dan menuju pintu itu, dirinya menuju gulungan tissu itu dan mengambil gumpalan tissu menjijikan itu.

Diletakkkannya gumpalan tissu itu di bawah nampan itu dan kemudian segera menuju ke arah pintu baja itu. Ketika dia membalas mengetuk, pintu kecil itu terbuka. Dengan tepat Kyuhyun mendaratkan nampan dengan gumpalan itu tissu yang dibawahnya itu pada celah yang akan mengunci tuas pada pintu kecil itu dan ketika dia menggesernya gumpalan tissu itu terlepas dan tertinggal pada celah itu. Dan dengan bodohnya polisi itu tidak menyadarinya dan kemudian dia menutupi pintu kecil itu kembali dan menarik tuas menguncinya. tuas itu turun dan terlihat sudah terkunci tapi sayangnya tuas pengunci itu tidak mengenai lubangnya karena sudah ada bantalan gumpalan tissu itu yang menghalanginya.

Kyuhyun kembali menunggu lagi. Dia tidak bisa melakukan pergerakan selanjutnya karena kini ruangan pengawasan itu akan kembali diisi oleh para polisi yang akan mengamati pergerakan mereka. Untuk beberapa jam ke depan Kyuhyun akan memilih untuk tidur saja. Tapi dalam satu hari yang sama ini dia tetap akan menjalankan rencananya dan akan kabur dari sini saat malam sudah menjemput dunia ini.

Ketika terdengar suara bel yang cukup mencolok, maka ruang pengawasan itu akan kembali kosong karena itu adalah waktu dimana para polisi itu akan menikmati makan malam mereka. Bodoh sekali membiarkan ruang pengawasan itu benar-benar kosong melompong seperti sekarang ini. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dia segera mengambil lapisan plastik tipis dari bawah bantal kepala miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu baja itu. Pintu kecil itu dibukanya dan tangannya mengarah keluar menuju ke arah kanan dari sisi pintu. Tepatnya menuju mesin kunci kode. Segera diletakkannya plastik itu di daerah tekanan tombolnya dan setelah melakukannya tangannya kembali masuk dan pintu kecil itu ditutupnya kembali.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi menuju tempat tidurnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar berusaha untuk tampak seperti orang yang tertidur, karena ternyata para polisi itu cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan mereka tanpa pengawasan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Setelah mereka selesai makan, maka satu persatu para polisi itu akan dikirim untuk membuka pintu sel dan mengcek keadaan sang tahanan secara bergiliran. Para tahanan itu tidak bisa berkelahi dengan sang polisi untuk keluar dari sel ini ketika hal itu terjadi karena mereka bersenjata lengkap sedangkan para kriminal itu hanya bertangan kosong, kan?

Suara pintu terbuka bisa didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu kembali tertutup lagi. sepertinya polisi itu sudah selesai mengecek dirinya. Keberadaannya yang masih ada di sel ini membuktikan dirinya tidak perlu dicek lebih lanjut lagi.

Malam ini dia harus pergi dari sini dan mengambil kode itu. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya tadi. kalian ingat? Tapi ini sangat tidak mungkin karena ruang pengawasan itu tidak akan pernah ditinggalkan, tidak akan pernah kosong sampai pagi kembali datang.

Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi beberapa menit ke depan akan ada ledakan sengaja yang dilakukan oleh partner Kyuhyun yang lainnya di luar dari penjara ini. Semua para polisi itu langsung terkaget dan perhatiannya tertarik untuk keluar dari gedung ini dan melihat dimana terjadinya ledakan itu. Ternyata sebuah mobil diledakkan dengan sengaja beberapa meter dari pagar penjara itu dan Kyuhyun langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat dirinya keluar dari sini.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ketika berada di depan ointu baja itu, tangannya membuka pintu kecil itu dan mengeluarkan tangannya untuk mengarah ke arah mesin kode. Segera ditariknya plastik tipis yang tadinya ditempelkannya di sana. Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dan dia menerawang ke plastik itu dan terlihat sidik jari poisi itu saat mendekan mesin kode tersebut. Dari letak sidik jari itu Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak berapa kode yang mengunci pintu baja tersebut. Segera tangannya melewati pintu kecil itu lagi menuju mesin kode. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah angka yang ada di mesin kode itu dan menekan angka 4028. Tak lama kemudian pintu baja itu terbuka dan seringai Kyuhyun segera muncul . Kyuhyun ingin segera menuju tempat ruang pengawasan itu tempat dimana dia akan memanipulasi tayangan di dalam sel penjaranya itu sekaligus mengambil data kode bom nuklir tersebut karena di sanalah semuanya disembunyikan,.

"_I know what you are looking for."_

Kyuhyun sangat kaget ketika mendengar suara itu bergema dari belakangnya. Seharusnya tidak ada seorang polisipun yang sekarang berkeliaran di daerah gedung penjara isolasi ini. Kyuhyun yakin semuanya sudah berada di luar gedung meninggalkan penjara isolasi ini tanpa keamanan akibat ulahnya dan juga ulah rekan yang lain yang sudah direncanakannya, lalu siapa orang yang ada di belakangnya saat ini?

Dirinya memberanikan diri untuk memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang dan betapa kagetnya melihat Lee Sungmin yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan pemandangan dimana memperlihatkan Sungmin yang juga tadinya terkurung sepertinya tapi kini pintu penjara itu sudah berhasil dibuka oleh Sungmin juga.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Menurutmu kenapa? semua yang berada di balik sel penjara ini memiliki alasan yang sama untuk dijebloskan kemari," jawab Sungmin dengan seringai.

"Kupikir kau anak presiden dan anak presiden tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan kriminal," ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

Ekspresi Sungmin langsung menjadi datar seketika mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun padanya."Dia mungkin adalah seorang presiden yang menjujung tinggi keadilan. _But i'm not him."_

"Aku adalah mantan pengedar senjata terbesar di negara ini, loh. Sayangnya aku harus berhenti paksa dari pekerjaanku karena ketahuan oleh presiden keparat itu. Jika saja dia tidak mengancamku penjara seumur hidup, mungkin aku tidak akan mendengarkan gertakannya itu," lanjutnya.

"Aku pikir mendekatimu hanya untuk kesenangan belaka saja, tapi sepertinya sekarang alasan itu harus berubah," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk jalan-jalan ke mana lagi karena aku sungguh membenci penjara ini tempat aku akan menjebloskanmu ke salah satu selnya," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, jadi kau membenciku sekarang karena pekerjaan keji yang kulakukan itu? Kupikir kau juga berada di jalan yang sama. Lantas apa yang membuatmu membenciku yang sama seperti dirimu sendiri, hah?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mennyindir.

"Kode itu, kode pengaktifkan bom nuklir itu diletakkan di gedung penjara isolasi ini. Di letakkan di ruang pengamatan para polisi itu terhadap kita melalui puluhan CCTV yang ada di setiap sudut dan juga setiap sel penjara isolasi kita ini,"

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Kau ingin menjebakku dengan mengatakan fakta yang bohongan?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis. Dia berpura-pura tidak tahu akan fakta itu dan berusaha menggertak Sungmin, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang akget bahwa kenyataan ternyata Sungmin juga mengetahui tentang kode pengaktifkan bom nuklir tersebut.

"Tidak. kau salah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikir sedangkal seperti ini. Walaupun kita musuh, tapi kita sesama kriminal dan sesama kriminal selalu mempunyai hukum tidak tertulis yaitu untuk saling menghargai dan membantu satu sama lain jika memang bisa walaupun mereka mendapat misi yang bertentangan dan harus menjatuhkan. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu akan aturan itu," ucap Sungmin penuh dengan senyuman angkuh.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal."Berhenti berbicara berbelit-belit. Tidak bisa kau langsung menuju intinya saja? Kau benar-benar membuang waktu. Sebentar lagi polisi itu akan kembali ke sini. Ledakan mobil yang dibuat rekanku tidak selamanya akan menarik perhatian mereka, Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku menginginkan kode itu juga. Bukan hanya dirimu. Inilah alasanku kenapa aku menjebloskan diriku sendiri ke dalam penjara sama seperti dirimu. Aku tahu kau juga profesional, kan? Jadi bagaimana jika kita memperebutkannya dengan adil? dengan kemampuan kita?" tanya Sungmin dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Kita memperebutkannya dengan cepat tentu saja dan juga profesional."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa menolak perminataanmu itu." Akhirnya seringai itu muncul juga di bibir Kyuhyun.

Mereka mulai saling berkelahi satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mulai berlari ke arah Sungmin dan melayangkan tendangan ke arah Sungmin, tapi sayangnya Sungmin beregak cepat dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan wajahnya dan kemudian dia mencengkram kaki Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat menggunakan kedua tangannya itu.

"Gerakanmu terlalu lambat," hina Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang marah mendengar hinaan Sungmin langsung mengarahkan kaki kirinya ke arah samping dan bergerak memutar untuk menendang pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin yangmenahan kedua tangan Sungmin tidak sempat menghindari tendangan itu yang membuatnya harus terlempar ke tembok sebelah kirinya.

"Dan sepertinya hinaan itu juga berlaku pada dirimu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh seringai kemenangan.

Sungmin mendecak kesal mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Sungmin segera bangkit kembali dan mengarah ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilayangkannya sebuah tinju yang kemudian ditepis oleh Kyuhyun, tpai kemduian Sungmin bergerak cepat untuk mengubah posisinya berada di belakang Kyuhyun dan menendangnya dari belakang. Sungmin kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bom asap yang entah didapatkannya dari mana dari celana tahanan yang dikenakannya.

"Aku jadi tidak tertarik lagi dengan kode itu. kau bisa menyimpannya!" seru Sungmin di tengah-tengah kumpalan asap itu.

"_Bye bye. See you next time,"ucap Sungmin sekali lagi. "as a friend or as a foe."_

Sial. Sekarang tinggal dia saja yang ada di sini. Para polisi itu akan segera kembali dan dia sama sekali belum mendapatkan kode itu.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah ruang pengawasan. Setibanya di sana segera dimanipulasinya tayangan sel penjara miliknya sehingga seolah-olah sel itu masih menampakkan dirinya yang masih berada di sana tertidur padahal kini dia sudah berada di luar dari sel tersebut. Kyuhyun kemudian beralih melihat sekitar dari meja pengawas itu. ketika dia menemukan sebuah flashdisk langsung dicoloknya pada CPU yang ada dan kedua tangannya bergerak dengan cepat di atas keyboard itu untuk melacak dimana kode pengaktfian nuklir itu berada. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang ketika dia sudah mendapatkannya dan berhasil untuk membuka kuncinya yang ternyata tidak sesulit yang dipikirkannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun memasukkan kode itu ke dalam flasdisk yang ada dan segera menghapus kode yang masih ada di dalam komputer itu sehingga membuat hanya dirinya sekarang yang masih memiliki kode tersebut.

Kyuhun segera berlari ke arah tangga darurat yang membuatnya sampai pada lantai terbawah dan tiba pada bagian pos pemandam kebakaran segera dimanipulasinya baju tahanan miliknya dengan baju kuning plastik khas seorang pemadam kebakaran yang didapatnya di sana. Kyuhyun kemudian ikut masuk ke salah satu mobil pemadam kebakaran yang hendak keluar dari kawasan penjara ini untuk memadamkan api yang masih berkobar akibat ledakan yang dibuat oleh seorang partner Kyuhyun diluar penjara tersebut.

dan akh, lihatkan? Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah bebas dari penjara ini yang katanya memiliki keamanan yang tinggi. Ternyata itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Nyatanya ada seorang kriminal bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja lolos tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Lee Sungmin berhasil lolos dari penjara isolasi mereka!" seru Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kantor Siwon tanpa mengetuk sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku dengan suara cemprengmu itu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini. Bukannya kau sendiri masih banyak tugas yang belum kau selesaikan?" Herannya Siwon menjawab berita buruk itu dengan biasa saja tidak meledak-ledak seperti yang seharusnya seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya. Menyadari keanehan itu Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah jadi dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan kantor ini dengan hanya Siwon sendiri lagi di dalamnya.

Dengan raut wajah serius, Siwon menatap ke arah layar monitor komputer miliknya. Dan layar monitor itu menampakkan list polisi yang baru saja dibunuh Kyuhyun kemarin yang lalu. Kau akan kaget ketika aku mengatakan fakta ini bahwa semua polisi yang dibunuh Kyuhyun adalah polisi yang sangat bermasalah, polisi yang sudah melanggar aturan hukum yang ada. bahkan mereka bisa disebut juga sebagai seorang kriminal yang berkedok polisi. Banyak dari diantara mereka yang melakukan penjualan ilegal.

Apa maksudnya ini? kenapa kebetulan sekali polisi-polisi yang mengejar Kyuhyun semuanya bermasalah? Dan hanya polisi-polisi itu yang ditugaskan memburu Kyuhyun yang dibunuh laki-laki itu tapi tidak dengan Kim Ryeowook polisi yang menjebloskan Cho Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas tidak terlibat satupun aksi kriminal yang menyatakan hanya Ryeowook polisi yang masih bersih saat menghadap Kyuhyun dan tidak dibunuh oleh laki-laki itu.

Ini aneh. Ini terkesan seperti Cho Kyuhyun itu sedang berusaha untuk membela keadilan dengan caranya sendiri yang bengis dan kasar, tapi tindakannya yang lain yang mencuri kode pengaktifan nuklir itu malah memberikan pemikiran yang sebaliknya dimana Cho kyuhyun itu terkesan ingin membunuh banyak orang dan ingin membuat kesengsaraan dibandingkan dengan keadilan. Sebetulnya ada apa dengan orang itu?

.

.

.

_**The mirror reflex me really good. Almost everything of me accept inside of me, my feeling. The mirror can't show it. It can't express myself as a poison toxic.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview! Sekali lagiXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troublemaker**

**By D2L**

**Rate T **

**Genre : Crime/ Suspense**

**Sumarry : Tidak ada yang bisa menebak dirinya. Kadang dia akan menjadi penjahat yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang, tapi kadang juga dia malah menjadi pahlawan yang dibanggakan oleh semua orang. Dia bagai bayangan yang tidak bisa ditangkap dan juga ditebak. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sang troublemaker dunia ini. Apa jadinya jika mereka saling bertemu dengan tidak tahu bahwa ternyata mereka sejenis? Yang tidak bisa mereka tebak seperti manusia pada umumnya dengan mudah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helikopter itu perlahan mendarat. Ketika sudah mendarat di atas gedung itu, pintunya perlahan terbuka. Kyuhyun yang merupakan penumpang dari helikopter itu turun dengan membawa sebuah koper yang berwarna silver. Tiga orang di landasan helikopter itu sudah lama menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya memperlihatkan koper silver yang dipegangnya itu.

Hampir saja orang itu mengambil kopor yang disodorkan Kyuhyun ke arahnya, tapi Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya kembali. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya ketika kopor-kopor yang berisi uang itu tidak masuk ke dalam helikopterku terlebih dahulu."

Orang itu menjentikkan jarinya dan dua orang yang ada di sampingnya segera membawa enam kopor menuju ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka salah satu kopor dan mengecek isinya. uang asli dan kemudian dia mempersilahkan kopor-kopor itu untuk dibawa ke helikopter miliknya. Ketika sudah berada di helikopternya, Kyuhyun segera memberikan koper yang berisi flashdisk data kode bom elegtromagnetik itu.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu," ucap Kyuhyun memasang sebuah senyuman dan kemudian dia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju helikopter miliknya.

Ketika helikopter itu pergi, ketiga orang itu hendak keluar dari lapangan mereka di hadang oleh seseorang yang sedang menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, ya?" tanya orang asing itu.

Sontak saja genggaman Hangeng pada kopor yang diberikan Kyuhyun menjadi menguat. Tidak tidak ingin kehilangan benda yang ada di dalam kopor ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku berada di sini karena hendak mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, Hangeng."

Tanpa terduga sosok asing itu yang tidak lain adalah Lee Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin yang terlipat tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya yang ternyata memegang sebuah belati. Belati itu dilemparkannya yang langsung tepat mengenai dahi pengawal dari Hangeng. Dalam hitungan detik dua perisai Hangeng sudah ditumbangkan dengan mudah.

"Berikan dan aku jamin kau akan keluar dari sini tanpa bernasib malang seperti pengawalmu itu." Sungmin berusaha untuk membuat negosiasi.

"Kau pikir aku mau menyerahkannya? Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk ini," balas Hangeng.

"Ya memang. Kau mencuri sesuatu yang bukan hakmu dan kau seharusnya dihukum tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Anggap saja uang yang kau keluarkan itu untuk menghindarkan dirimu dari hukuman yang akan kuberikan padamu. Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu. Kau harus mengembalikan benda itu karena itu adalah milikku," ucap Sungmin.

.

.

.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya sendirian di dalam bar itu, tapi seseorang tanpa diundang datang ke dalam bar yang sudah disewanya sepenuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Orang itu datang itu artinya akan ada lagi misi untuknya. Uang yang banyak akan memenuhi rekening banknya lagi. Bukan, orang itu bukan Kim Yesung yang menyebalkan, tapi seorang yang sangat direspeknya. Satu-satu yang lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang berandal ini. Orang asing itu adalah Park Jungsoo. tIdak. Jangan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya karena dia membencinya. kalian bisa memanggilnya Leeteuk saja.

"Ada seseorang yang harus kau perhatikan dalam misi kali ini." Sebuah foto dilemparkan ke meja yang ada di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat melihat foto itu. "Dia adalah musuhmu. Bisa saja gara-gara dia kau akan gagal dalam misi kali ini."

"Lee Sungmin. Tentu saja. Dia itu sama berbahayanya denganku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Orang ini reputasinya sama buruknya denganmu. Tidak heran jika kali ini kau bakal bertarung dengannya sebagai musuh dalam misi kali ini." Leeteuk mengambil tempat di sampingny Kyuhyun.

"Lalu misi apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Ada sebuah penjara bawah tanah yang keamanannya tingginya bukan main dan juga berbahaya. Semua yang paling berbahaya di segel di sana. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan penjara bawah tanah ini. Bahkan yang mengontrol penjara bahwa tanah ini bukan pemerintah AS. Kau bisa bayangkan penjara yang penuh dengan kriminal jenius ternyata di penjarakan tanpa ada lisensi legal dari pemerintah AS? Kau pasti sudah bisa menduga penjara macam apa itu," jelas Leeteuk.

"Hanya kedoknya saja yang berupa penjara begitu? Ada orang yang mengumpulkan para kriminal jenius ini dan membuat mereka berpikir bahwa penjara ini adalah milik pemerintah, tapi tanpa sadar mereka digerakkan untuk berlatih membuat sebuah pasukan tangguh dan ganas untuk kepentingan seseorang yang sudah bisa dipastikan sedang melawan pemerintahan yang ada sekarang," balas Kyuhyun.

"Cepat sekali kau menganalisisnya."

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan angkuh.

"Jadi seperti itulah permintaan klien kita kali ini. Masuklah ke dalam penjara spesial itu lagi. Aku yakin dengan reputasimu yang sekarang tidak akan susah untuk masuk ke sana. Menangkan sebuah permainan tidak lazim dan buas yang ada di sana. Jadi raja dari para kriminal itu dan kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang menciptakan penjara ilegal itu. Itulah misimu kali ini. Temukan pembuatnya dan laporkan pada klien kita."

"Memangnya kenapa klien kita menginginkan hal ini? Maksudku alasannya untuk membuatku melakukan misi berbahaya ini terlalu sepele."

"Bukannya kau tidak pernah ingin tahu alasan klien? Yang kau pikirkan selalu apakah misi itu menegangkan atau tidak buatmu, kan?"

"Kau benar. Dan misi ini akan menghilangkan rasa bosanku lagi. Berhadapan dengan polisi sudah membosankan. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku. Mereka lebih bodoh dari semua kriminal yang ada dan kini aku akan melawan yang memang sebanding denganku," ucap Kyuhyun memekarkan seringainya.

"Ingat. Bukan hanya menjadi yang terbaik dan ditakuti. Jadilah yang paling membunuh dan buat mereka para kriminal cerdik dan licik itu takut padamu. Jadi raja dari semua raja dan ingat lawanmu adalah Lee Sungmin. kau harus bisa menjatuhkannya diawal seleksi permainan itu."

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian jas yang rapi Sungmin melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah. Sungmin masuk ek dalam sebuah ballroom. Sebuah pesta yang sangat mewah sedang diadakan di sana. Jika dilihat seperti pesta orang kata pada umumnya, tapi sayangnya semua yang ada di sini adalah mereka yang memperkaya dirinya dengan segala sesatu yang ilegal. Ini adalah habitan Sungmin sekaligus tempat yang sangat dibencinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan berkumpul dengan kami lagi seperti dulu. Bagaimana dengan ayahmu yang sangat menyebalkan itu? Bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari kekangannya?" Seorang berambut blonde menghampirinya dengan wajah riang. Lee Hyukjae namanya tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil dengan codenamenya, Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa lepas darinya tentu saja karena dengan bodohnya dia membiarkanku untuk di penjarakan karena ulahku. Padahal dengan berada di penjara aku bisa lebih mudah melepaskan diri daripada di istananya," balas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin. Dia dengan seenaknya meletakkan tangannya memeluk bahu Sungmin dan membawanya ikut berjalan.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Misi baru kawan dan kali ini benar-benar menegangkan. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya tapi sayangnya dia hanya ingin memberikan misi itu padamu. Benar-benar menyebalkan kau yang selalu mendapatkan misi yang berbahaya dan menegangkan," ucap Enhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek. "Makanya kau itu harus membuat dirinya berskandal besar sepertiku jangan Cuma membuat kekacauan kecil. Buat dirimu menjadi buronan agar kau disukai oleh mereka para klien."

"Ya sayangnya aku masih belum siap untuk menjadi buronan seluruh dunia. Hidupku tidak akan sebebas sekarang."

Sesekali dalam perjalanan mereka Sungmin memerkan senyuman manisnya. Banyak dari mereka yang terkaget saat melihat Sungmin yang akhirnya muncul di dalam pesta ini setelah dua tahun menghilang tanpa jejak. Well, selama dua tahun dikurung oleh Tuan Presiden yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang. Aku berharap kau tidak akan grogi jika ditinggalkan sendirian dengan Heechul."

"Kenapa aku perlu seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama kau tidak bertemu dengannya kau jadi tidak tahan dengan mulut tajamnya," canda Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung mendorong punggung Sungmin dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu sendirian dengan seseorang yang duduk di salah satu meja pesta yang terujung. Sungmin memperbaiki kerah jas miliknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju seorang yang bernama Heechul yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Ketika Sungmin duduk, Heechul langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan sebuah seringai. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa terhadap Sungmin hanya memberikan sebuah amplop padanya.

Setelah membacanya Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah seringai yang termekarkan. Mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah apapun. Hanya matanya yang memandang Sungmin dan seakan menyiratkan sebuah kata-kata 'Kau tahu kau harus menjadi rajanya'.

Belum juga Sungmin sempat mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya tiba0tiba saja suara gong berbunyi keras di dalam ballrom itu. akh, itu tanda sebuah acara lainnya yang paling ditunggu-tunggu di dalam ballroom ini.

Pesta topeng. Dimana seorangpun tidak akan saling mengenal satu sama lain dan akan saling melakukan transaksi. Mereka akan saling melakukan transaksi illegal tanpa tahu siapa yang memberikannya dan siapa yang akan melakukannya. tidak peduli jika sebelumnya kau adalah seorang yang saling memusuhi. Di sini kau tidak akan tahu akan hal-hal itu. Akan lebih menegangkan, kan jika seperti itu?

Lampu yang ada di dalam ballroom itu tiba-tiba saja padam seketika. Semuanya dengan serentak mengeluarkan topeng yang mereka sembunyikan dan menggunakannya.

Mereka semua hanya diberikan waktu beberapa detik dan kemudian lampu itu kembali menyala lagi dengan orang-orang yang sudah menyembunyikan jati diri masing-masing. Dengan pakaian yang mirip kalian akan sulit saling mengenal satu sama lain tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Mereka mulai saling mendekati satu sama lain. Target yang random yang tidak mereka ketahui. Mungkin beberapa, tapi beberapa dari mereka masih bisa mengenal satu sama lain dengan tanda tertentu.

Salah satu pasangan sudah mulai saling berdansa satu sama lain. Mereka berdansa dan tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara yang kecil.

"Kau tahu bagaimanapun kau tidak akan pernah menghentikan Sungmin. Dia tetap saja darah dagingku dan diapun akan sama denganku."

Pasangan yang satunya itu tetap saja diam. Mau tidak mau membuat yang pertama berucap memekerkan seringainya.

"Cho itu juga tidak akan bisa lepas dari jeratan Sungmin sama seperti dirimu akanku, kan, Tuan Presiden?" Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada pasangan yang diajaknya berdansa.

"Bukannya sebaliknya?" tanya sang Tuan Presiden dengan nada bassnya yang dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah mencarimu. Aku selalu berada di tempat manapun yang aku mau, tapi tidak denganmu. kau selalu memaksakan dirimu untuk berada di tempat yang tidak kau suka hanya untuk menemuiku. Bukannya kau yang terjerat dalamku, Jungsoo?" ucapnya dengan angkuh.

"Kau memang selalu menyebalkan seperti dulu, ya, Youngwoon?"

Mereka berhenti berdansa dan saling menatap dengan sinis di balik topeng-topeng yang mereka kenakan.

"Terserah apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang dengan anak itu tapi yang pasti jangan mengangguku. Waktu kunjungku juga sudah selesai di sini. Suatu keberuntungan aku memaksakan diri untuk ke tempat ini hanya untuk memperingatimu, kan? Jangan pernah melewati teritorialmu yang sebenarnya atau aku yang akan menghakimimu," ucap Kangin.

Leeteuk menggertakkan giginya. Kangin yang melihatnya tersenyum puas dan dia mulai meninggalkan Leeteuk.

"Kau akan menyesal akan apa yang kau katakan," ucap Leeteuk.

Kangin berhenti melangkah dan berbalik lagi menatap Leeteuk."Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak karena aku bertaruh pada dia yang akan memenangkan permainan ini," ucapnya dengan seyuman angkuh.

"Kau bertaruh pada Cho itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bertaruh pada anak kita, kan? Aku tidak yakin kali ini dia bisa menang melawan warewolf walaupun dia memang sangat memikat sama denganmu, Venus."

"Kau orang yang sangat licik. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi seorang presiden."

"Jika tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan bisa bertahan pada dunia yang kejam ini." Sesuatu yang langkah sang Presiden itu mengulas sebuah seringai. Kali ini dia tampak sangat senada dengan orang-orang yang ada di ballroom ini. Terkesan menyimpan sejuta misteri dan juga berbahaya.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang. Mereka yang menang bukan hanya dilihat dari kemampuannya tahu, tapi juga sponsor-sponsor yang mendukung mereka." Kali ini sebuah seringai tidak luput juga dari seeorang Park Jungsoo.

Laki-laki itu mulai membaur dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan dia mulai berdansa dengan orang lainnya yang memakai topeng.

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat karamel melangkah ke arah seorang yang berambut hitam. Sepertinya hendak mengajak dansa. Sang laki-laki berambut coklat itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke arah laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan disambut hangat oleh laki-laki berambut hitam itu. mereka mulai berdansa mengikuti musik yang diputar di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga menghadiri pesta ini padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Ucap laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Tunggu. Suaranya bassnya sangat khas. Cho Kyuhyun, kah?

Laki-laki rambut hitam itu membalas dengan suara yang sinis. "Memang kenapa? Kau takut akan kedatanganku ke sini?"

Akh, suara yang familiar juga. Lee Sungmin, kah? Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin kembali dipertemukan di sini? Sebuah takdir, kah?

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya memberikan selamat ternyata kau bisa lepas dari kekangan ayahmu. Aku baik, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya berusaha untuk menghasutku. Kau ingin membuatku terlena padamu dan kau bisa memenangkan misi yang diberikan padamu, kan?"

"Apa? Kau bingung kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena aku juga diberikan misi yang sama, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Heh, benarkah? Wah, sebuah kejutan sekali."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku yang akan menang nantinya?" Sungmin berusaha memanas-manasi Kyuhyun. Akh, sebetulnya dia bahkan tidak perlu melakukannya karena semangat Kyuhyun sudah tersulut dari tadi.

"Siapa yang takut? Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menjadi raja di penjara itu dan itu sudah pasti aku," balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman angkuh.

"Tentu saja. Aku menerima tantanganmu dengan sepenuh hati dan sepertinya perkiraanmu salah. Akulah yang paling pantas," ucap Sungmin tidak kalah sengitnya.

Dasar keras kepala dan tidak mau saling mengalah satu sama lain.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, mereka itu sedari tadi sudah menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang paling kaya dan paling disegani di sana. Walaupun kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tapi mereka-mereka itu masih mengamati dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan di sana.

"Kau memilih bertaruh pada siapa?" Yesung tampak dengan sepihak mengambil segelas wine dari tangan seorang laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya. Dia kemudian meminumnya dengan seenaknya.

Laki-laki mungil itu hendak marah, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yesung akannya."Aku? Tentu saja Vincent. Bukannya itu sudah pasti? Kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi?"

"Sayang sekali Ryeowook. Kalau begitu saat ini kita menjadi musuh karena aku berpihak pada Marcus," ucap Yesung.

Tibat-tiba saja seorang yang lainnya datang dengan seenaknya dan ikut dalam pembicaraan ini."Wah, kenapa semuanya jadi terpecah belah begini ya karena kedua orang itu. Mereka benar-benar merusakku dengan kekasihku juga," ucap penganggu itu yang tidak lain adalah Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kau memilih siapa?" tanya Ryeowook sengit.

Eunhyuk memasang gummy smilenya. "Aku? Tentu saja sama denganmu Nathan. Vincent adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

"Kau dengan itu, kan, Jeremy?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyuman mencemoh. Ya, dia memang sedang menghina Yesung akan pilihannya memilih Kyuhyun.

Seorang yang lainnya lagi datang. Seorang laki-laki berambut brunette. "Tapi sayangnya aku juga memilih Marcus."

Laki-laki berambut brunette itu tampak mengenal sekali Eunhyuk dan mereka saling memasang tatapan menusuk. Laki-laki itu tak lain adalah kekasih Eunhyuk yang tidak sejalan. Lee Donghae namanya.

"Hmm… kalau begitu ini akan menjadi permainan bertaruh yang sangat menegangkan," ucap Yesung.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akhirnya akan memang dan harta-harta yang dipertaruhkan itu benar-benar akan menjadi milik kami." Eunhyuk memilih membalas perkataan Yesung ketika Ryeowook hanya diam saja menatap Yesung dalam.

"Bukannya kami, ya?" ucap Donghae dengan nada yang sangat angkuh.

Di saat keempat orang itu sibuk untuk mengadu mulut satu sama lain, ada seorang yang sedari tadi diam saja dan tidak ikut dalam pesta dansa itu. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk saja dipojokan meja itu.

Heechul memekarkan sebuah seringai. Akhirnya mulutnya yang sedari tadi diam itu mengeluarkan ucapan yang tajam. "Hihi.. andai kedua orang itu tahu bahwa mereka berdua dipermainkan dan menjadi barang taruhan semua orang yang ada di sini."

.

.

.

Apa yang mereka lakukan menjadi barang tontonan mereka semua orang. Mereka menjadi pion sebuah permianan yang direncanakan tapi tidak terlihat. Mereka tidak menyadarinya dan masih merasa apa yang mereka lakukan itu karena mereka memiliki kebebasan padahal pada kenyataannnya mereka hanyalah sebuah boneka untuk menarik banyak orang yang kaya yang mempertaruhkan hartanya dan akhrinya harta-harta itu akan direbut oleh mereka yang bertaruh pada pemain yang benar, pemain yang akan menjadi pemenang.

.

.

Kalian bertaruh pada siapa?

Aku?

Aku hanya bertaruh pada mereka yang menang dalam permainan tersembunyi ini.

Aku hanya bertaruh pada _troublemaker_ sejati yang membuat permainan ini. Bukan pada pionnya yang bahkan tidak sadar jika hidup mereka ditontonkan dan dipermainkan.

.

.

.

_There are to decision. Black and White. Left and Right. Which way do you choice? The Venus or The Warewolf?_

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca bahkan mereview XD Dengan semua apresiasi kalian fic ini tentu saja tetap berlanjut dan membuatku semangat saat membacanya =))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Troublemaker**

**By D2L**

**Rate T **

**Genre : Crime/ Suspense**

**Sumarry : Tidak ada yang bisa menebak dirinya. Kadang dia akan menjadi penjahat yang paling dibenci oleh semua orang, tapi kadang juga dia malah menjadi pahlawan yang dibanggakan oleh semua orang. Dia bagai bayangan yang tidak bisa ditangkap dan juga ditebak. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sang troublemaker dunia ini. Apa jadinya jika mereka saling bertemu dengan tidak tahu bahwa ternyata mereka sejenis? Yang tidak bisa mereka tebak seperti manusia pada umumnya dengan mudah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasakan ada seorang yang mengambil rokok yang dihisapnya dengan seenaknya.

"Walaupun kau musuhku, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu untuk mati karena kesalahanmu sendiri?" Mendengar suara itu Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak siapa pelakunya.

"Aku tahu kau itu salah satu penggemarku yang selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, tapi kupikir ini sudah keterlaluan. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarku, hah?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya ke belakang ketika tidak mendapat sahutan dari Sungmin. Tatapan mereka bertemu, tapi tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang tampak membuka mulut mereka. Kyuhyun tampak menggerakkan tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam bawah bantal miliknya dan mengambil sebuah pistol.

Kyuhyun membanting Sungmin ke tempat tidurnya. Sekarang dirinya berada di atas Sumin seraya menodongkan pistol yang ada di tangannya ke arah kening Sungmin. "Aku tanya apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini. Apa kau kupaksa untuk berbicara?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin menghelah napas melihat pistol yang mengacung ke arahnya itu. "Kau benar-benar menganggapku musuh sekarang setelah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Kau hanya melihat sosokku yang saat itu bersandiwara? Tidak dengan sosok asli yang bengis ini?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah terjatuh pada dirimu yang manapun. Sepertinya aku yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh dengan tipu muslihatku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Mata Sungmin tertutup untuk sekejap. Dia seperti mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. "Kalau aku menjawab iya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tampak terkaget dengan perkataan Sungmin. Matanya terbelak dan perlahan dia menjauhkan pistolnya dari kening Sungmin. Dia bahkan bangkit dari atas Sungmin dan menjauh dari tempat tidur itu. Hal itu membuat kening Sungmin berkerut. Dia juga bangkit dan hendak menyusul Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tapi suara dari Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Keluar sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja amarah Sungmin tersulut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun."Kau masih belum menjawabnya pengecut!" serunya.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat teriakan jadi terpancing juga. Lihat sekarang dia berbalik menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sangat marah."Aku bilang keluar sekarang!" serunya lebih nyaring dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat mereka bisa saling bertatapan dengan melayangkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain.

"Baik, tapi jangan salah jika setelah ini kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu," ucap Sungmin dingin.

Tanpa diantar dan diundang Sungmin menghilang dari kamar itu. Kali ini Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu dengan membanting pintu sangat keras."Percuma aku datang ke sini dengan merendahkan diriku," ucapnya kesal.

"Ck," decak Kyuhyun. Dan penghuni kamar ini sama kesalnya dengan tamu yang tidak diundang itu.

Siapa yang menjatuhkan siapa?

.

.

.

Sungmin benci harus menginjakkan kakinya di sini lagi, tapi ada yang harus dibicarakannya dengan si presiden bangka itu. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju ruang kantor pribadi dari ayahnya. Tanpa mengetuk Sungmin langsung masuk dan sepertinya ayahnya sudah tahu dia akan berlaku seperti itu jadi dia marah akan perilaku tidak sopan dari Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan datang kembali ke sini," ucap Kangin dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan segalanya padaku?" tanya Sungmin tanpa ekspresi. Tidak membalas senyuman dari ayahnya. "Untuk apa kau memberitahuku tentang permainan taruhan yang berskala besar ini?

"Untuk membuatmu tidak memiliki obsesi untuk menjadi pemenang dalam permainan itu," jawab Kangin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang menang akan menjadi tumbal untuk permainan yang selanjutnya. Untuk itu aku bertaruh pada Cho itu, tapi sepertinya umma-mu tidak mengetahuinya dan bersemangat sekali untuk membuatmu menjadi pemenang dari permainan itu padahal dia tidak tahu resiko sebenarnya jika sampai kau terpilih menjadi pemenang dalam permainan itu," jelas Kangin.

Raut wajah Sungmin langsung mengeras. "Aku tidak percaya lagi-lagi kau memanfaatkan seorang yang tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa hanya untuk kepentinganmu seorang!"

Kangin menatapnya tajam. Laki-laki paruh baya ini kini sedang marah. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjadi orang yang licik untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anakku sendiri? Sebangsat apapun aku terlihat di matamu, tapi aku masih punya kesadaran bahwa kau adalah darah dagingku. Kau pikir aku tidak pernah menolongmu dari balik layar?"

Sungmin tersentak diam mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Kangin.

Kangin menghelah napas dan menatap sungmin dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Nyawamu bahkan lebih berharga dari laki-laki itu. Aku heran kenapa kau malah berpikir sebaliknya. Apa kau benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh tipu muslihatnya? Ck, itu Sungmin yang selalu menyebut dirinya seorang kriminal paling berbahaya yang tidak akan pernah jatuh? Lihat sekarang. Kau itu sangat menyedihkan hanya karena satu orang yang baru saja kau temui," ucap Kangin tajam.

"Tapi nyatanya kau bisa menyelamatkan kami berdua, kan? Bukan hanya salah satu dari kami."

"Ya, memang, tapi aku memilih tidak untuk melakukannya."

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya. "Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan ketika menyelamatkan bocah itu dan aku tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan menguntungkanku," ucap Kangin. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, tapi aku bisa merubahnya jika kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Sesuatu untuk menebus nyawa laki-laki itu."

"Katakan saja. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit," ucap Sungmin.

"Kau harus menangkap orang ini dan aku juga tidak akan ragu untuk membantumu dan juga kekasihmu itu," ucap Kangin.

Sungmin melangkah mendekat ke arah Kangin. Dahinya berkerut ketika menatap selembar foto yang ditunjukkan Kangin padanya. Dia menatap Kangin dengan tatapan bingung. "Tan Hangeng? Kau mau apa dengan dia?"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa mau Kangin pada orang yang hampir mendapatkan data bom elektromagentik yang didapatkan Kyuhyun dan kemudian dibelinya. Memang saat menangkapnya beberapa hari yang lalu, Sungmin tidak langsung membunuhnya. Hanya meninggalkan laki-laki itu tidak sadarkan diri dan mengambil data rudal nuklir itu untuk diamankan kembali di pangkalan militer yang sudah diperbaiki. Memberikan Kyuhyun data itu memang berguna baginya karena Sungmin bisa menangkap komplotan teroris yang merusak dan mengebom pangkalan militer yang ada.

Kangin hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Sepertinya aku tidak memberikanmu hak untuk bertanya latar belakang dari misi ini. Bukannya misimu yang lainnya juga bersifat seperti ini? Kau tidak pernah mau tahu latar belakang kenapa klienmu menginginkan kau melakukan misi itu, kan?"

Sungmin mendecak kesal. "Aku akan melakukannya, tapi ingat kau harus ingat akan janjimu." Sungmin

"Aku akan menepatinya ketika kau melakukan misimu tanpa cacat," ucap Kangin.

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" Wajah angkuh itu kembali memenuhi wajah Sungmin.

"Duplikatku yang sama-sama liciknya?" Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan tatapan menjatuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memasang wajah yang benar-benar marah, tapi dia menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah datar itu. Dia marah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh appanya. Orang itu benar-benar seorang yang selalu memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingannya dan Sungmin benar-benar membenci orang yang seperti demikian. Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya dan berusaha memikirkan kekacauan apa yang bakal dibuatnya. Harus yang benar-benar heboh supaya dirinya bisa sampai dijebloskan ke dalam penjara illegal itu dan juga sekaligus membuat pembalasan terhadap appa-nya.

Perlahan sebuah seringai licik terlihat tersinggung di bibir Sungmin. Akh, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan kekacauan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kali ini tentu saja bukan hanya kekacauan yang tidak teratur, tapi juga harus ada keadilan tersembunyi di dalamnya dan juga pembalasan dendam.

'Tapi ini sudah malam. Mungkin besok saja baru kulakukan,' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua mata miliknya perlahan tertutup dan diapun terlelap di dalam tidurnya. Hari ini dia cukup kecapekan. Dia butuh mengisi energi untuk melawan para mafia jenius yang akan dihadapinya di dalam penjara illegal itu nanti.

.

.

.

Di dalam kediaman presiden itu lagi-lagi terdengar suara histeris dimana-mana. Sepertinya lagi-lagi sebuah hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Di sebuah ruang rapat, para perdana menteri yang dikumpulkan di sini tampak dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak lazim. Mereka semua seperti tertidur dengan kepala mereka yang di atas meja dan mulut mereka yang mengeluarkan busa. Sepertinya mereka meninggal karena meminum suatu minuman beracun, tapi astaga ini adalah kediaman presiden yang sangat ketat keamanannya. Siapa yang mungkin melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti itu.

Di kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh sang presiden, tampak seorang yang lain menggantikan menduduki kursi itu dan dia sendiri yang tampaknya baik-baik saja di tengah keadaan yang tak terduga itu. Laki-laki muda itu bahkan menyeringai. Sepertinya bisa langsung ditebak bahwa dialah yang melakukan hal keji tersebut.

Pintu ruang rapat yang terkunci dari dalam itu berhasil dibuka dengan didobrak paksa. Tentara-tentara keamanan yang ada masuk terlebih dahulu dan mengepung sang pelaku, disusul paling belakang dengan sang presiden yang menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat marah.

"Kau berani sekali melakukannya lagi," ucap sang presiden dengan nada yang sangat marah. Saking marahnya dia tidak peduli jika anaknya akan ditembak mati oleh puluhan pistol yang tepat diarahkan ke arah Sungmin.

Saat digertak, Sungmin malah semakin senang dan bukannya takut."Tapi kali ini aku melakukannya dengan lebih benar loh. Pesta yang kubuat benar-benar meriahkan? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin masuk ke dalam penjara itu dan menyerahkan si pengkhianat padamu, kan? Kalau begitu aku harus membuat kasus besar terlebih dahulu agar bisa dijebloskan ke dalam penjara ilegal itu sebagai buronan yang paling berbahaya," ucap Sungmin dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan.

"Dan kali ini kau akan dipertanyakan sebagai seorang presiden. Mana mungkin seorang presiden sepertimu saat menjabat banyak sekali menyebabkan kematian di dalam kematiannya sendiri? Kau pasti akan segera dilengserkan dari kedudukanmu itu," lanjut Sungmin.

"Hey, kalian para tentara bodoh. Aku sudah memberitahukanmu sebuah rahasia yang tidak pernah kalian tahu. Presiden yang selama ini kalian junjung tinggi itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Dia hanyalah seorang kakek tua yang sangat licik dan bahkan lebih berbahaya dariku," ucap Sungmin.

Para tentara itu tampak tidak gentar diluarnya, tapi beda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Mereka mulai bertanya akan pemimpin yang selama ini selalu mereka lindungi.

Kangin menggertakkan giginya. "Borgol anak ini sekarang dan giring dia ke dalam penjara."

Para tentara itu sontak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pada mereka. Sungmin dengan mudah menyerahkan dirinya. Dia bahkan mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan suka rela untuk diborgol. Sungminpun digiring keluar dari ruang rapat itu, tapi saat berpapasan dengan Kangin, tanpa terduga Sungmin memberontak dan dengan tangannya yang terborgol dia masih bisa mengambil pisau yang disembunyikan di dalam saku celananya dan melemparkannya ke arah kangin. Untung saja pisau itu meleset dan malah menancap ke dinding yang ada di belakang Kangin.

"Jika aku melakukan itu kau sudah tidak bisa menghakimiku lagi, kan?"

Setelah itu Sungmin kembali dipaksa untuk berjalan. kali ini dia dikepung dengan lebih ketat lagi sehingga dia tidak akan bisa berlaku macam-macam lagi.

"Orang yang kalian selama ini lindungi adalah orang yang lebih kejam dari seorang pembunuh sekalipun," ucap Sungmin sinis pada para tentara yang mengiringnya. Sayangkan tidak ada seorangpun dari para tentara itu yang membalas ucapan Sungmin. mereka seperti robot yang hanya patuh pada perintah yang diberikan oleh pemimpin mereka, padahal sering kali mereka tidak mengerti apa kenyataan sebenarnya dari perintah yang diberikan seenaknya oleh para pemimpin mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sial. Selama perjalanan ke sini dirinya benar-benar dibuat pingsan. Benar-benar taktik agar tidak seorangpun yang tahu lokasi penjara ini tepat berada dimana dan bagaimana cara keluarnya. Yang mereka tahu adalah ketika mereka bangun mereka sudah berada di dalam sebuah penjara sel yang penuh dengan para mafia yang berbahaya dan juga jenius.

Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah jeruji sel. Dia mengamati sel-sel lain yang berada di depannya. Para mafia itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri sampai tidak sadar Sungmin yang sedang mengamati mereka satu persatu dengan teliti. Saat itu Sungmin juga tidak menyadari ada yang mengamatinya dari arah belakang. Ternyata sel ini tidak berisi untuk satu individu saja, tapi ternyata ada mafia lainnya yang ditempatkan satu sel dengannya, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Mafia yang lainnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang berambut ikal coklat dengan wajahnya yang selalu diliputi dengan rasa angkuh yang sangat tinggi. Siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Heh, ternyata kau juga ada di sini, ya? Kau itu benar-benar penguntitku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menghina.

Badan Sungmin langsung tersentak saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur milinya.

"Siapa bilang aku datang ke sini karenamu, hah? Kau punya bukti akan itu? Atau malah dirimulah yang sebaliknya harus dipanggil seorang penguntit?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sinis.

"Bukannya kau menyangkal karena memang kau yang melakukannya, kan?" balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah sinisnya.

Tapi Sungmin kali ini tidak mengubrisnya. Dia lebih sibuk untuk melihat siapa musuhnya kali ini yang dijebloskan ke dalam penjara berkedok ini. mereka semua ternyata lebih professional dari yang diperkirakannya. Semua yang ada di sini benar-benar orang yang sangat ahli dan sudah menggeluguti profesi ini hampir seumur hidup mereka.

Membuat pergerakan yang tidak mencurigakan di sini akan lebih berat dari yang diperkirakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca! Dan maaf buat keterlambatannya yang sangat terlambat. **_**The WB is really an annoying sick.**_


End file.
